darkandwindiefakemonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/ah yes favorite pokemon
this is gonna be long. bear with me. but also wip. designs, yeah. italics means only THAT pokemon *'Starter': well **'Generation I': Platyke - it evolves to have ice which is nice **'Generation II': Limbetaur - cute evo **'Generation III': ??? **'Generation IV': ??? **'Generation V': ??? **'Generation VI': ??? **'Generation VII': ??? **'Generation VIII': ??? **'Generation IX': ??? **'Generation X': ??? **'Generation XI': ??? **'Generation XII': ??? **'Generation XIII': ??? **'Generation XIV': ??? **'Generation XV': ??? *Normal **'Pure': Rainboa - ah yes it looks like a toy and i like that. really cute. **'Primary': Shellace - heck yes, an egg pokemon? would work great as a voltorb! **'Secondary': Achenwy - man that development was crazy. a firework to a balloon eh? crazy **'Overall': Achenwy - crazy dude *Flying **'Pure': Skyte - evolution is just... amusing and cute **'Primary': Blowind - don't get me wrong, i don't really like cumulite, but blowind's concept is neat **'Secondary': Windoink - pigepic as a pokemon **'Overall': tie between Blowind line and Windoink *Fire **'Pure': Manowrath - a heckin' cool evolution from derp to serious. seriously would die for that. **'Primary': Achenwy - no matchsticks, twirlu. achenwy is just too crazy. **'Secondary': Steamee - yes! a water/fire! how can't pokemon think of other water/fire pokemon?! **'Overall': Manowrath - the design is too cool to resist. sorry achenwy. *Water **'Pure': Wotter - oshawott cranked up to 100. SO CUTE AND COOL LATER ON **'Primary': Nerisine - adorable. but... i dislike lumescian... something about the design... **'Secondary': Sushamaki - too creative to say no to **'Overall': Nerisine - too. freakin'. adorable. *Grass **'Pure': Cropsoil - it's really cool how it grows into a sapling then becomes electric/fire. truly creative. **'Primary': Globee - while yes it might bring up "not a dragon" it's a creative idea. really. **'Secondary': i guess the ones which cover the unique type combos **'Overall': Kelgae - surprise! i like it because it's one of the things i want in a a pokemon game.seriously, pokemon. how come you haven't covered seaweed yet? *Overall: do you wish to see spoilers? well alright... if you want... go ahead and see it. **Nerisine: okay i guess i like lumescian two, but what i dont like about it is that it feels... wrong. generally when i really like something, i tend to give it the yokai treatment where they pretty much get bias from me. but here, i generally have to state, it's so cute. if i was able to EVER give it a signature move, it would probably be "Siren's Song" which would probably paralyze and heal. just... wow. wait sorry lumescian what the heck is my least favorite? honestly cumulite. something doesnt feel right about it, maybe because it looks too bland in design? i mean yeah globee two, but cumulite... just doesnt feel right. don't get me wrong, i like roggenrola for being cute (same with vanillite) but cumulite... just, sorry cumulite, but you kinda look... too bland? sorry. very sorry. very sorry if i ticked you off darkandwindie. the pokedex entry even states that "millions are flying in the skies" and "they can change weather" which... uhh... makes it feel like someone doodled a face on a cloud. sorry if i ticked you off darkandwindie. it just feels too bland. my suggestion for changing cumulite up (because cumulite feels more boring than kidden, who has a neater concept really. same with blockon) is to probably change it into a pokemon based off of spirits (probably partially genies who have genie tails rather than feet, similar to aladdin) that changes its form depending on the weather and has gender differences. after all, you did admit baneffus was just a ball with a face... right? plus cumulite hasnt been updated since 2016 which is a LONG time. again, sorry if you got ticked off extremely hard by me ranting on a cloud with a face. i love blowind... but cumulite... ehh... too bland. oh and baneffus two. or you can at least just change the description to make it feel less like a... normal cloud. Category:Blog posts